The code designation of the concentrator is RLT-RT:C (R--refracting section of a lens, L--reflecting section of a lens, T--transmitting section of a lens, and C--concentrating lens).
Prior art includes the Reflective Beam Concentrator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,612, 4/20/82, by this inventor. This concentrator has a conical mirror which receives an annular incipient beam and reflects the beam inward to a conical lens, forming a convergent conical beam which is refracted and emitted as a whole concentrated beam.